


Смена курса

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Истории из жизни калиго Рич-Арда и его терранца Гэвина Рида [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, xeno!RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Гэвин прокладывал маршрут до ближайшего космопорта, пытаясь выгадать им с Рич-Ардом лишний день отдыха на твёрдой земле.Действие происходит через несколько лет после первой части серии.Ещё одна ксеновселенная, в которой RK900 зовут Рич-Ард, он принадлежит к ксенорасе калиго. У калиго множество нижних конечностей, прообразом которых можно считать щупальца осьминогов.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Истории из жизни калиго Рич-Арда и его терранца Гэвина Рида [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881031
Kudos: 40





	Смена курса

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion)
> 
> «Сильвана» — название корабля Гэвина.
> 
> Рич-Ард ведёт разгор ментально. Гэвин — когда как.  
> Курсивом выделены те реплики, которые относятся к диалогу по мыслесвязи.

Гэвин прокладывал маршрут до ближайшего космопорта, пытаясь выгадать им с Рич-Ардом лишний день отдыха на твёрдой земле. 

Внутрикорабельная система поочерёдно выводила на головной экран изображения планет в радиусе суточного полёта от нынешнего местоположения «Сильваны», но Гэвин не особо обращал внимание на местные красоты, увлечённый своим занятием. Груз с данными с Сэда-78 они сбросили в квадранте 8-078 несколько часов назад, как и требовалось. До следующего задания было полторы недели свободного времени, которое хотелось провести с толком, поэтому поиск оптимального пути с целью сэкономить время был первостепенной задачей.

Гэвин сверился с «радионяней», как в шутку называл систему камер, транслирующую изображения с нижней палубы, из обиталища Рич-Арда: огромный резервуар, заполненный водой, толстый слой льда на поверхности — всё как на Дзен-Гарден. 

В своё время, когда Гэвин захотел установить эту штуку у себя на корабле, терранский техперсонал в космопорту на Тьере посмотрел на него как на полоумного: бассейн с панорамным потолком — пожалуйста, ледяное озеро с панорамным дном — вы бредите? Гэвина отказ не смутил: он обратился к инорасникам, которых мало заботили адекватность терранца и истоки его причуд, зато очень интересовала та немалая сумма, которую Гэвин готов был заплатить за установку. В итоге всё было сделано в кратчайшие сроки и по высшему разряду. 

Гэвин знал, что сделал это не зря и с лёгкостью расстался с изрядной частью собственных сбережений.

Несколько лет назад, когда встал вопрос о высокой вероятности долгосрочной миссии и необходимости покинуть Дзен-Гарден на несколько десятков циклов, Гэвин понимал, что Рич-Ард, как бы быстро калиго ни приспосабливался к новой среде и как бы комфортно в ней себя ни чувствовал, будет скучать по родной планете. 

Как скучал сам Гэвин по старой доброй Терре-91 и затерянному в лесной глуши домику, где провёл все свои детство и отрочество. Эл сбежал из этого болота при первой возможности. Старшего из братьев Рид всегда влекли техногенные миры, города из нео-стекла и композитного карбо-бетона, жажда научных открытий и славы гениального изобретателя. 

Гэвин был другим. Ему нравился родительский дом на Терре-91, нравились бескрайние леса и тишина, возможная только там, где на многие мили вокруг нет ни единой дороги, ни единого людского поселения. Нравилось тёмное полотно ночного неба, усеянное мириадами звёзд, которые не разглядеть в городах, издавна накрываемых защитными куполами.

Когда пришло время выбирать свой путь, Гэвин остановился на программе космических исследований необитаемых планет, которая не пользовалась особым спросом у его сверстников. И ни разу за свою жизнь не пожалел о сделанном в юности выборе. 

Он отучился с отличием, успел провести несколько самостоятельных миссий, когда на соседнем с Террой-91 Галу разразился внутренний военный конфликт. 

Терра-91 соблюдала нейтралитет и в дела соседей не лезла. Но волнения на Галу недолго оставались в пределах одной планеты. Ни одна из сторон конфликта не хотела уступать, втягивая в свои интриги всё больше внешних участников. На Галу велась добыча ценного топливного сырья, и планета издавна считалась лакомым куском пирога, от которого много кто хотел откусить.

Противоборствующие силы заигрались, и, как это часто бывает, пламя чужой войны опалило ни в чём не повинных соседей. 

Терра-91 умерла меньше чем за год. Население успели эвакуировать, но жизни на ней больше не было. Гэвин был рад, что родители не пострадали и обрели новый дом на планете, где обосновался Эл. Но каждый раз, когда он вспоминал обуглившиеся, почерневшие от биогрибка леса Терры-91, сердце непроизвольно сжималось в груди.

Эл, к тому времени успевший добиться славы, сколотить многомиллиардное состояние на своих гениальных разработках и устать и от славы, и от денег, с поразительным воодушевлением взялся за проект по восстановлению утраченных образцов флоры и фауны Терры-91. 

И через десять лет на корабле Гэвина появилась небольшой сосновый бор.

А ещё через десять рядом с ним появился кусочек Дзен-Гарден.

Гэвин вынырнул из внезапно накрывших его воспоминаний и бросил взгляд сначала на экран «радионяни», а потом на головной. 

На контрасте со льдистым пейзажем Дзен-Гарден, ставшим для Гэвина если не вторым домом, то родным и знакомым местом благодаря Рич-Арду, Мают и его залитые светом тройного солнца сиренево-розовые пляжи и лазурный океан приковывали к себе внимание и завороживали.

Решение сменить курс оформилось почти сразу: Мают ни в чём не уступал межгалактическим курортам, а в том, что касалось возможности уединиться, только выигрывал. 

Планета была исследована и по классу опасности для космических путешественников находилась в зелёной зоне. Если что и грозило на ней Гэвину, так это солнечные ожоги. Но проблема легко решалась с помощью защитного крема. 

Меховушка солнце и тепло любила не меньше своего хозяина, поэтому за неё тоже можно было не волноваться. 

Гэвин ещё раз бросил взгляд на экран «радионяни», но знакомого силуэта по-прежнему не было видно. Гэвин сконцентрировался, как учил его Рич-Ард, и послал по мыслесвязи изображение купающегося в закатных лучах Маюта. Ответ пришёл мгновенно: _«Хочешь туда. Я согласен»._

Гэвина поначалу удивляла манера Ричарда то говорить рублеными короткими предложениями, то включать режим ксеновикипедии, вываливая не неподготовленного терранца такие объёмы информации, что у Гэвина начинало чесаться за ушами от внутреннего напряжения. Но он постепенно привык и даже начал со временем ловить от этого кайф.

Получив от Рич-Арда мысленное одобрение его плана, Гэвин начал готовить «Сильвану» к пятичасовому перелёту до их нового места назначения.


End file.
